


Curious

by Inori (Inkcache)



Series: Dear Connor [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hank saves the day, They are just innocent androids okay, i have thoughts about part 2 now.., im sorry this was supposed to be funny but its to crude and vulgar, like they just talk about dicks, poor reed, there is no porn or sex here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkcache/pseuds/Inori
Summary: Gavin searches the internet for answers on what parts androids have, and his ego takes the reigns to start an embarrassingly awful tale.
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson & Connor
Series: Dear Connor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795723
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Curious

**Author's Note:**

> I’m basically sitting in my room and this is all I can think of. Its kinda funny tbh. I usually like to read Hank & Connor father-son relationship fics, and yet I write about Gavin & Connor instead. I don’t even visit the tag that often, what is up with me? Anyways, he’s my target today as well…
> 
> This story has no plot. Or the plot is Gavin just being embarrassed

**Google**

SEARCH: Do androids have  
**[Google Search] [I’m Feeling Lucky]**

SEARCH: Do androids have  
Do androids have **dicks  
** Do androids have **genitalia**  
Do androids have **pussy  
** Do androids have **bluetooth  
** Do androids have **usb ports  
** Do androids have **dreams**

Of course the first thing that google recommends was sexual. Just what he needed. Gavin tapped on the topmost CyberLife forum he could see. What’s better than an official reply?

 **[TOPIC]: re: android business ‘down there’ || Last reply:** June 02, 2035 **,** 05:43pm 

[HOTPICKACHUSEX] if you guys made androids look so realistic, do they have all the “parts”?

[CYBERLIFE TECH-SUPPORT] _re: if you guys made androids look so realistic, do they have all the “parts”?  
_Our design and development teams took incredible consideration in making our androids look as close to life as possible. Our latest WR400 and HR400 models have been equipped with such “parts”, designed for your pleasure.   
Our dev teams are hard at work, so future projects may include such parts that mimic humans.

Gavin groaned at the reply. Same shit on the other forum replies too. There was something about BL700, PL500, and a bunch of other random letters, but there was nothing much about _all_ androids. So specific models only? Gavin scrolled further. 

[MARULESILIEHILL] God what would I have done to not read your name.

[ROBOHUMPER82] Gotta ask tho, who got to test them? Which kinky and horny team got to build their databases?

[CYBERLIFE TECH-SUPPORT] RE: ROBOHUMPER82  
The internet is surprisingly very authentic with such kinds of information. 

[LOLIPOPCORN400] holy shit!!!! 

**[TOPIC] re: deviant android problem || Last reply** November 11, 2038 **,** 08:23pm

[WASHEDBISCUIT] By now, everyone already knows about the deviants, and CyberLife is probably quacking in their boots right now. Hahaha sucks to be them.   
Anyways, how do you think androids have sex? Like deviants have their own lives now, huh. Must be boring without it. I know some have dicks and pussies and all, but what about others.

[JOEYBJONES] Tfw you’re too poor to own an android xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxD 

[ANGELICASTEVENS] _Please go back to whatever PornHub tag you crawled from…_

[MARIOTELEYTUBY69] my dude they can just peg each other. Pretty sure android porn is a genre out there. 

[GAR0TACACIF3] everyone knows that all androids jerk off to this <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JDqHoxVHW_s>

[SUNNYT09B] My god, this thread is a dumpster fire. CyberLife tech support is probably dead rn, so I’ll answer instead. I’m pretty sure they don’t have sex. The sex worker androids probably can, but i dunno.   
Just ask an android irl, instead of going on online forums. I’m sure they’re more likely to respond to sexual stuff. 

.

.

.

.

Well. That was enough internet for today. Somehow, his curiosity always led him to the _wrong_ side of the internet. Chewing up the last bit of his sandwich, Gavin threw the wrapper and headed to the restroom to wash up.

Ask an android yourself. Psh. Unless he’s hopelessly drunk, he isn’t just going to _verbally_ ask such a question! But fate had different plans, and an ego went unchecked. As soon as Gavin saw the RK800, his mouth ran off on its own.

“Hey Tincan,” Gavin called, “This is a human bathroom, do you even qualify to use it?” He poked at his chest and glanced below. Connor was suddenly caught off guard by his sudden appearance, much less than about the man pushing a dirty finger into the threads of his jacket.

“There are still many things an android could do in a restroom,” Connor demonstrated by running his hands under the tap, while keeping a stern stare on the man. “And I advise you to do the same before poking someone.” 

The man growled, and did as told. “Yeah and that’s not what I meant.” He paused and looked up at the mirror. “Do you have a dick?”

There was no reply. A while passed, and Gavin swiveled his head around to see Connor lost deep in thought, perplexed completely by the question.

“I… I actually don’t know.”

The two looked at each other for a bit. For a flicker of a second, Gavin thought he understood why. Androids are always dressed in the same uniforms since the day they’re activated. It’s possible that most of them have never been naked in their entire lives. Unlike humans, they are born clothed. 

“Have you ever seen yourself naked before?” Connor shook his head. 

“I’ve changed my clothes once before, but I never paid any attention to my chassis.” 

“How did you not see?”

“I was too focused on my mission. I really didn’t care about it at the moment.” Gavin gasped in shock, eyes focused on Connor’s lower half. Maybe that was what Connor was looking at too. They remained there in silence again.

“Maybe you should check it now,” Gavin suggested, motioning his hands to his own crotch. Connor nodded and began drilling his hands into his pants. The shrill of his zipper falling echoed in the room. The flaps of his jeans opened for the big reveal.

There was nothing.

Just like how one would expect a Ken doll to look like. Artificial skin layered the underside of the android’s crotch. The skin texture was incredibly realistic too. Slick, and grainy, with some spots and pores here and there. A stubble hair-line could be seen, although it was unlike human pubic hair. But there was no indication of any sort of genitalia, male or female. 

Gavin huffed in disappointed. He wonders why he even expected something to even _be_ there in the first place. The internet did mention that most models didn’t have such parts. But Connor was indeed unique; a prototype different from the rest. There was still a 50-50 chance of him having _something_ down there. Looking at the android, it seemed that Connor too was bothered by it.

“Detective…” Connor paused as he pulled back the zipper on his pants. “Why do male pants have zippers?” He zipped and unzipped repeatedly, accidentally jamming the zipper at one point. 

“It's because we have… uh, pen- It’s so that we can pee!”

Connor looked at him scornfully, not buying any of that statement. “Can’t you just urinate on the toilet? What’s the point of a zipper?”

“Men can pee while standing.” Reed could feel the heat starting to burn up in his cheeks. “Some people just like doing that, hence the zipper.”

“Why?”

“It’s convenient.”

“Isn’t it tiring?”

“Look, I don’t mind standing for a few seconds. People don’t piss for hours.”

“Even if- mphf,” 

“Nope! No more questions!” Gavin quickly covered Connor’s mouth, and then fled from the restroom. _He came here_ to ask questions, not be asked questions _instead!_

Little did Gavin know that that was only the start of his predicament ahead.

While his day smoothly cruised, hopping from case to case, and filing in as much paperwork as his productivity could manage, and getting 2 successful confessions, Gavin could say that his day was going great, albeit the rough start that he had during the day. Connor, too, was off patrolling the streets with Officer Person, or chatting with the ST300 at the lobby. For all that mattered to him, he remained unbothered. 

At least until the RK800 began tapping on his desk around midday, coffee in hand as an offering.

“Detective, I was talking to Aelita and we had a few questions regarding-” 

“First of all, who the hell is Aelita?” 

“The ST300 model who sits in the lobby.”

“Continue,” he motioned his hands and accepted the coffee. Connor proceeded to bring his chair closer to Gavin instead. From the corner of his eye, the human saw an ST300 briskly walk towards them to get a share on the conversation. 

“We wanted to ask what it felt like to have an erection.”

The question caught the human by surprise. Gavin half thought of throwing the piping hot coffee on the machine, half concerned about what came after, and half wanted to yell at the machine to get lost. Instead, he remained silent. 

His cheeks were burning red, and if it wasn’t for the heat spreading through his body because of the hot beverage he just drank, he could already feel like melting to escape. _God this conversation was going to be pretty nerve wrecking._

“It feels warm, and draining.” The ST300 now stood right next to Connor, her hands supporting her head on the desk, doe eyes heavily invested in the human’s words. “Your mind goes blank, and you feel very restricted.” 

“If you feel so restricted in your pants, why do you prefer to take it all out inside something even tighter?” Aelita quipped. Officer Brown choked on his donut on the opposite desk, absolutely failing to maintain a straight face. 

Were the deviants even aware of how loud they were? Did they not care? Was steam coming out of his ears? Gavin swore that he must’ve looked as red as a tomato. For some reason, Gavin felt that no matter how ambiguous he tried to be, the two robots in front of him would try to pry deeper, ending him with only more embarrassment. 

“It feels _nice,_ ” he shakily whispered. “I don’t know how to explain the feeling.”

“How does it feel to have your mind go ‘blank’?”

“Breathless? Its like you have nothing going on in your mind, your ears don’t hear anything, you breathe harder, feel warm all over, and you just can’t think straight- your brain doesn’t register anything,” Gavin spurred. The two androids nodded, their LEDs blinking rhythmically in sync. 

“When you chase after suspects, what happens to your dick?”

Gavin closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. No.

“Nothing.”

“No, shouldn’t it wiggle and dangle? Wait, can you control how it moves?! Like there is nerve and blood supply to the phallus, so it should be possible.”

“No, Aelita. There are no bones, so it shouldn’t be possible.”

“But if there _were_ bones inside, it should be possible. Although I do wonder how human males would keep it from being too visible. It’s such a small external organ..”

The two androids continued talking about the subject. Reed felt like crawling under a ditch and burying his face away from the world. Save for any poor soul that was walking past, it was starting to get uncomfortable for everyone. 

“Detective Reed, can we see?” The two dragged their chairs closer, eyes fixed on the man’s crotch. 

“NO! GO AWAY!” He screamed, and pushed Connor away from his desk, skidding the RK800’s chair afar. Aelita’s mouth immediately dropped. Maybe they just went a bit too far?

“Why not? There are multiple human males out there who like to do so?” Aelita’s head tilted in the same peculiar manner as Connor. “In fact, from what I’ve observed, like many employees from this department, you too have partaken in such actions online. I don’t see the fault in doing something like that in real life.”

“What the fuck are you doing looking in my messages?”

“It is my responsibility to monitor what messages the humans are exchanging, in order that no one is sending sensitive or confidential information outside,” the ST300 innocently answered. Her voice had defaulted back to that CyberLife monotone that all androids do so. Was this even legal anymore, now that they knew androids were alive? This was a clear breach of privacy, may it be the android doing this on their own violation, or CyberLife collecting data.

For now, Gavin didn’t care. These two dumbasses might as well crudely reveal his entire search history, after exposing every male in the precinct. He could already feel the leery eyes of female officers on him. Even Ben and Chris looked at him with distaste. Hank had his head turned away, probably giggling his ass off. 

“AELITA!” Connor screamed in denial. “WE DON’T DO THAT ANYMORE!”

Thankfully, Chris had been the kind soul to cough and save the detective from this blasphemous conversation. He claimed to have new information on a perp that had been sighted relatively nearby, and hastily tried to drag the man towards the patrol cars. Gavin screamed a million thank yous within his head, leaving the two deviants behind.

God, what has he started?

“Connor! Get your ass here! And you, go back to reception!” Hank yelled over the aisle, separating the two was for the greater good of the bullpen. Everyone heavily exhaled in relief. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gavin: Do you have a dick?  
> Connor: No. Show me yours.


End file.
